<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family: Just peas of the same pod by gothfoxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520859">Family: Just peas of the same pod</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx'>gothfoxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>princess and the pea - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, based on the old fairy tale, less story more describing it like a movie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jen is upset that some fairy-tale princesses are more popular than others, i agreed and wrote this ditty</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prince/Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family: Just peas of the same pod</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/gifts">bella_swan_deserved_better</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it started with this<br/>https://virgil-is-a-cutie.tumblr.com/post/190399490170/oh-shit-yeah-what-the-fuck-would-be-that-kids</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>OK so picture this movie that’s a little bit Anastasia and a little bit tangled.</p><p>We have a missing princess and many candidates that say that they are her. The king and queen can’t be sure because it’s the princess that supposed to marry their son and not their own daughter. So what are they going to do?</p><p>Competition!</p>
<hr/><p>They have a stupid contest where all the girls have to go through ordeals that a ‘real’ princess could do.</p><p>Our protag looks exactly like the princess but she doesn’t know if she is cause she was found knocked out by a nice farming couple on the edge of the kingdom. They sent her there hoping that she could reunite with her family. She bares through it all, the tight dresses, dancing for hours, perfect posture, singing to draw in animals, all the dumb fairybook stuff. She’s tired and cranky and she hates how rude everyone is to the staff. To top it all off the girls are made to sleep of stupidly tall beds. Each morning the king and queen send away a girl and the cycle of trials continue. Then the poor protag has a restless night of sleep, she’s used to sleeping in a lumpy bed at the farm and all this fluff is uncomfortable especially for that one new little lump that keeps making her roll off the side. The next morning she goes up to the king and queen and tell them off about everything she finds wrong with their kingdom and finishes with,”and that stupid high bed that you guys like so much has a lump, take that you perfectionist jerks!” But instead of being upset they seem happy which freaks her out. They cheer and celebrate because “they found the princess!” But she’s not happy and is about to leave when a stable hand sees her all upset and offers her a ride home. She takes the offer and the boy listens to her rant about how dumb it all was and how she missed the nice couple that took her in and they make her feel so loved like she had been missing that in her life. He is very kind and tells her he thinks the tests were dumb too and he would love to meet these foster parents of hers.</p><p>They get there and the couple are happy she’s safe, sad that she couldn’t find her family, then outraged when they hear how cruelly she was treated. They welcome the boy in and while the protag goes to do some chores and tend the animals he asks some questions about how they found her. The man takes him out to the spot and the boy finds a carriage and signs of bandits. The carriage has the Princess’s family crest on it. Protag really is the princess! The boy and the man come back excited but the boy asks if he can tell her the news.</p><p>He finds her with some let’s say lambs or baby ducks and she just looks so at peace and happy for the first time he’s seen her. He walks up and asks her if she’s truly happy here with her foster family, she answers that of course she is this is her home! So he asks if she would make him “just as happy and marry me?” And well he’s nice, gets along with her family, good with animals, and has a job at the castle so yeah why not!?</p><p>They get married and he buys up some land near by and gets a house built. He seems to have saved up his money for a long time. The last scene shows them and her family feeding the animals and being silly and loving together, zooming out to show the big field and a tree comes into focus with a poster nailed up.</p>
<h1>Missing</h1>
<h1>Prince Perfect</h1><p>And there’s a picture of the stable hand</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ILY Jen, maybe next time ill do Sleeping Beauty &lt;3</p><p>PS: Disney or Pixar hire me, i will work for iced coffee and honey buns!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>